Aphrodisiac
by sai-salamander
Summary: Crossposted from AO3: A birthday present for the awesome Reaps76! :D basically, full out self-indulgent pwp. Like there was ever any doubt that it would be that with me writing it haha. In which Gabe wears a collar and Jack gets... very distracted.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Okay, so missions were proving to be somewhat distracting when Jack was painfully aware of just what Gabriel damn Reyes was wearing underneath all that black clothing of his./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And the bastard knew, too. Every time they ran past each other, he flashed this look at Jack, and okay, so he was wearing his mask but Jack could tell. He could tell, goddamn it. His bullets went wild and Jack swore under his breath, backing into a nearby house and grabbing a health pack. He leaned against the wall for a second, attempting to compose himself. "Deep breaths Morrison, you can do this," he whispered, clenching his free fist hard./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He turned to leave, but came face to face with black smoke, rematerialising outta nowhere. "Shit, you really gotta stop doing that," he hissed, grabbing the front of Gabe's robe and pulling him into the corner of the house. "I've been aiming for shit this whole match, this is your fault you asshole."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Gabe reached up and wrapped both hands around Jack's wrists, digging his claws in briefly before letting go. "So what you gonna do about it?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jack growled and pushed Gabe harder against the wall. He lifted up that damn mask and tossed it to the floor, baring that gorgeous column of skin bound by black leather. Jack slipped two fingers up the front of the collar, feeling the beat of Gabe's pulse against the back of his fingers, hot skin and warm leather./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You get off on this, don't you." It wasn't a question - Jack could feel Gabe's dick hard against him already, and he'd barely even touched him. He curled his fingers around the collar - a beautifully simple black leather thing, stark against Gabe's skin - and pulled, the motion tilting his head enough that Jack could give him a fierce, possessive kiss. "You stink of blood," he murmured against Gabe's lips./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""And you stink of plasma," Gabe returned, shooting a look right into Jack's eyes, challenging him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You always liked that smell." Jack leaned to kiss Gabe again, holding him in position by the collar. His erection pressed insistently against Jack's thigh, and he rolled his hips, pushing against it with a catch of his breath./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No more words." Gabe bit Jack's bottom lip hard enough to drew blood, to make Jack see red./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It worked, Jack's hand shooting down between them, pulling down zippers and yanking buckles apart until he freed Gabe's dick. He got his hand around it and squeezed, a hiss from Gabe making Jack smile. "Yeah, you like that, hm?" He squeezed again, rutting up against Gabe's thigh with his own dick. God, the pressure felt amazing, and Jack couldn't help but let go of Gabe's dick for a second to unfasten his own pants and yank them down./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With one hand, he grabbed Gabe's thigh, that gorgeous, thick thigh, and lifted it enough that he could pull Gabe's pants to his knees. Gabe obligingly wrapped his leg around Jack's waist, pressing himself hard against the wall for support and tilting his hips upwards to give Jack access to his ass./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Fingers," Gabe growled, scrabbling for Jack's hand. Jack allowed him to take control for a second, enough time to get his fingers into that gorgeous mouth. He couldn't feel it through his gloves, but the sight was enough to make Jack moan. He was intimately familiar with the way Gabe's tongue and teeth felt against his fingers, grazing their sensitive undersides and lathing them with his tongue until they were wet enough to serve their purpose./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With a grunt, Jack removed his fingers and, not bothering to prepare, pushed one inside Gabe's waiting ass./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Gabe bucked underneath him, gritting his teeth against the burn of it. "Those damn gloves," he hissed, head smacking against the wall behind him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, these damn gloves," Jack grunted pushing his finger in deeper. He followed it with another, feeling strangely divorced from the whole situation. After all, it wasn't like he could feel the heat of Gabe's ass, or the way his muscles clenched around him. But that wasn't important right now, that was for later, when they were tangled together, naked and sweaty in the dim lights, loving words mumbled against damp skin. Now though? Now was for Jack replacing fingers with the blunt head of his dick, pressing against Gabe's entrance until he just popped inside./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It always took strength to hold himself there, muscles clenching at his core, but Jack liked that burn, loved the feeling of self-control and the way Gabe clung to him even harder, like he couldn't do anything else but hold on for dear life./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Now, however, Gabe squirmed. "Fuck me already," he growled, leaning forward enough to bite down on Jack's neck./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With a snap of his hips, Jack thrust all the way in, deep as he could go, then held his position again. One hand still holding onto Gabe's thigh, he traced the fingertips of his other across Gabe's neck, just above the collar. Jack slid his hand round the back of Gabe's neck and then curled his fingers underneath it again, this time pulling backwards./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Gabe spluttered, but kept his mouth shut this time, and Jack grinned. "No words this time?" He tugged slightly on the collar, then loosened his grip at the same time as he slid out of Gabe's ass. Before Gabe could complain, he thrust back in again, hard enough to make his breath catch in a grunt./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jack felt the impact as Gabe's head thudded against the wall again, but he found himself uncaring and besides, Gabe always seemed to like it when he was a little rough with him. And if he was completely honest with himself, Jack kinda liked it too. That thought set his pace, and he slammed back into Gabe, the impact of flesh on flesh stifled by the layers of clothes between them./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You're gonna give me a concussion," Gabe grumbled, but his heart wasn't in it considering the grin lighting his face, and the way his hand dipped to jerk himself off roughly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jack's pace was relentless, and though he could feel his muscles burning, he wasn't about to stop before they'd reached their release. He took Gabe's mouth in a deep, dizzying kiss, head spinning from the pleasure and exertion combined, and Jack could only wonder how Gabe felt with that collar on, stopping his breath from coming as quickly as it needed to. Maybe the dizziness made it better, more intense…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A little gasp, soft but desperate, confirmed what he'd been thinking all along. Gabe's hand tightened around his dick and Jack increased his pace. He was almost moving fully onto tiptoes with each thrust now, all care lost on the winds of lust and desperation. Letting go of the collar, Jack pulled both of Gabe's legs up and around his waist, holding him up by the asscheeks so he could get that deeper angle, that better thrust, and oh shit it worked just like it always worked, and he came with a shout muffled into Gabe's mouth and the feeling of hot come against his belly as Gabe followed him into orgasm./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jack squeezed his eyes shut, stars bursting for a second while he regained some composure. Well, enough to stand upright on shaking legs, to gently let go of Gabe's legs, to card his hands through that soft black fuzz across his head./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Gabe sighed against him, sagging bonelessly forward as Jack caressed his scalp and down the back of his head and neck. The repetitive, soothing motions always brought him back down to earth after they'd fucked, and he especially needed it while his throat was raw from the collar. He swallowed, lips curling in a smile as the leather tightened against his Adam's apple. "Maybe you should do that from behind next time," he murmured into Jack's chest./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What, so I can choke you properly you mean?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Gabe laughed, the sound music to Jack's ears. God, he loved this man./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, get some real angles going on." He sighed, completely sated, as the noise of the battlefield filtered back into his awareness. "Later," he said, finally, standing up straight. His pants and belts were fastened again in a flash, and Jack barely had time to register it before Gabe began to dematerialise. "It doesn't count unless I pass out next time."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Love you too," Jack murmured, a crooked smile on his lips. He fastened his own pants and buckles somewhat slower than Gabe, taking his time to savour the burn still lingering in his thighs. He could have done without the soggy mark on his stomach, but hey. Old soldiers like him were used to working under adversity, right? He shouldered his rifle and jogged out into the open, scouting out their surroundings. A distant, bassy growl told him that Gabe was already back in the fray, and Jack pointed himself in that direction, sprinting forward, as ever, towards his partner./span/p 


End file.
